


Oh, Baby!

by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy/pseuds/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: It's Alice and FP's senior year of high school, Alice is pregnant and FP knows yet the rest of Riverdale doesn't...yet.Two shot.





	1. Baby Blues

Everyone knew of Alice and FP’s flirtatious relationship, how they would tease one another, could barely keep their hands away from one another, and how protective they were both secretly of one another, especially FP over Alice. None of the other guys dared to go after her because they knew if they did they would run straight into FP. Alice would send glares after any girls who would glance at FP for more than the casual three seconds. Everyone knew there was more going on between them although neither Fp or Alice ever came out to say they had a relationship. Then suddenly over the time of summer break, everyone came back to a senior year and the two were much more separate. They hung around the same groups but no longer as close as they were before, Fp was even caught with other girls at parties before. Yet everyone’s heads began to turn as Alice’s stomach began to grow and the rest of her remained small. Alice claimed that she was pregnant but it was just from someone night stand she had over the summer.

It was a cold Valentines Day and Alice Smith had just finished up her shift at Pops when she was confronted by her two friends.

“Cut the bullshit Alice,” Hermione said as she dragged Alice into a booth with Mary into it.

“Hermione! I’m working” Alice said as Mary laughed pointing at the clock,

“You're off the clock,” Mary said as Alice rolled her eyes as she sat down carefully while Hermione and Mary sat on the other side of the booth.

“Well, what is it?” Alice asked smirking, she knew exactly what they wanted to know but she wasn’t going to give it up so quickly.

“We all know you weren’t with a single other guys over the summer, or else we would’ve seen some poor fellow walking around with a limp and a black eye,” Mary said as Hermione laughed as Alice scoffed.

“I’m allowed to see whoever I want, he was just some guy from out of town,” Alice said as Mary nodded.

“Mhm, and what was his name?” Mary asked as Alice smirked,

“Charles,” Alice said as Hermione nodded.

“Alright, so what does he look like?” Hermione asked as Alice laughed,

“He’s tall, brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. He’s on the football te-” Alice said imaging the father in her head causing her to smile just the slightest as Hermione and Mary looked at each other before smirking.

“Alice you just described FP,” Mary said as Alice’s eyes went wide as she quickly shook her head.  
“No, no I didn’t!” Alice said as Hermione laughed shaking her head.  
“Yes you did, you got knocked up by Fp Jones!” Hermione said as Alice stared at her as Fp walked in with some other girl trailing behind him.  
“Shh,” Alice said as Mary and Hermione watched as FP walked to the other side of pops, he obviously hadn’t noticed.

Mary raised an eyebrow as Hermione sat on the other side so it looked like it was just the two of them.

“What’s with him and all these other girls?” Mary asked as Alice sighed shrugging.  
“Nothing, he’s allowed to date whoever he wants and as am I,” Alice said as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah ok, but neither of you would. At least not when you were seeing each other” Hermione said as Alice nodded hearing the girl laugh at something FP said.

“I’m happy for him, he’s getting out there. I was the one to tell him to anyway, that we are having this baby, yes, but we are not together. I’m not tying him down to me just because of this baby, and we both should be able to live our own lives, lord knows we would burn into flames if we did try and do this as a couple” Alice said as Mary slowly nodded. Everyone knew about the heat each one of them brought, they were both incredibly stubborn and when they fought, the whole world heard it.

“So why aren’t you out there?” Hermione asked as Alice laughed shrugging,

“Nothing sends a guy running quicker than telling him you're pregnant,” Alice said as Mary laughed as Hermione nodded before looking at Alice.

“But I mean have you been looking for anyone else?” Hermione asked as Alice avoided eye contact as she took a long sip of her milkshake before looking up to see Hermione raising her eyebrow at her as Alice sighed.

“Look I have, a little. I mean some guys have asked me out and I’ve gone on dates but I mean I’m not really in the place for a relationship. I am literally carrying another person with me and it’s senior year, I’m trying to figure out everything for the future of me and this baby, I just don’t have time. FP just I guess can move on quicker” Alice said as Mary frowned as she looked at Hermione.

“Alice, you're not over him are you?” Mary asked as Alice laughed before glancing over at the booth FP and the girl were in, his arm was around her and she was snuggled into his chest.

“No, I’m not. How can someone? Especially when my stupid brain keeps hoping, wondering, if we could actually be a family after all of this you know?” Alice said as Mary nodded squeezing her hand. Then the girls glanced at the clock which read seven o’clock,

“Shoot I’ve got a date with Hiram,” Hermione said and Mary sighed,

“And I with Fred” Mary said as Alice smirked as they all got up.

“Go on you two! Enjoy you're dating, I’ve got a date with pizza” Alice said as they all laughed before hugging and walking out. Although Alice didn’t look she could feel FP’s eyes on her every move as she left Pops.

Alice held true to her point, she was sitting in her loft with the TV on, she had ordered in some pizza and was watching some dull soap opera playing in the background as Alice sighed rubbing her hand on her belly. She then glanced up to see in the corner of her bookshelf was a picture of her and FP while they were together, they were cuddled up next to a bonfire Veronica had put on for the entire grade.

“Your dad is a good man, even if he’s not around as much,” Alice told the baby, she had grown to notice the baby would move anytime FP and she was close, which nowadays only happened if they bumped into each other at school. Alice then forced herself to get up and go downstairs, in search of a treat. She was home alone since her mother was out doing lord knows what with who knows, she didn’t truly care since her mother stopped acknowledging her once she told her she was pregnant and keeping the baby. Alice made her way into the kitchen and turned on some music, not too loudly but just enough for her ears to enjoy it. She danced around the kitchen before looking through the freezer and found some chocolate chip ice cream which she dished out into a bowl and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

“Screw Valentines Day, who said a girl can’t be independent?” Alice said confidently before sighing taking a bite into her ice cream as the baby moved.

“Yeah I didn’t really believe myself either,” Alice said as Alice then began to think about the last time she had been kissed. She had kissed a couple of the guys she went on dates with, those were meer pecs though, she hadn’t truly been kissed since, well, FP. Alice groaned as she rubbed her temples, she really needed to get the man out of her head. Her thoughts were interrupted through by knocking at her door, Alice sighed as she got up and walked towards the door. It was only when Alice was about to open the door the thought occurred to her that it’s almost midnight, who would be knocking at her door? 

It could be a serial killer, or a kidnapper, or a robber, with all these thoughts in mind Alice shrugged and opened the door to see FP standing there swaying while holding a few flowers. Alice sighed as she looked at him, he was in his serpent jacket, black jeans, with a white t-shirt on that look, liked it had recently been spilled on with some liquid. His eyes were a tad bit clouded as he sent a shy smile at her,

“I thought you had a date?” Alice asked as FP nodded looking at the ground for a moment before throwing his head up at her.

“I did, some girl from my English class, I took her to the Whyte Wyrm then I brought you up and she threw her drink in my face,” FP said as Alice laughed as she opened her door,

“Come on in,” Alice said as FP smiled at her as he stumbled into her house as she wrapped her arm around him. Alice sighed as she helped FP onto the couch before she walked into the kitchen getting some water. The one thing she hadn’t told Hermione or Mary is that FP had been showing up to her house, drunk or beaten up in the middle of the night lately. She never could turn him away, even though it hurt her every time the next day she would see him with a new girl even though the night before she would’ve seen him. They never did anything, she never let it get to that point because she knew if it did, there would be no turning back, neither one of them could hold back.

“Here drink some of this” Alice said handing him a glass of water as she grabbed her bowl of ice cream and sat down on the couch next to him as he took a sip of the water before pulling the flask out of his jacket.

“Want some?” FP asked as Alice rolled her eyes, she would kill for a drink right now.

“I can’t FP, remember?” Alice said as she pointed to her belly as FP nodded putting it away rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry Alice, I’m so sorry,” FP said as FP put his face into his hands as Alice raised her eyebrows at him, what does he have to be sorry about?

“FP you have nothing to be sorry about,” Alice said as she rubbed his back as he leaned against her, the two fit together perfectly, like a messed up but perfect puzzle piece.  
“I overheard you today at Pops, those guys are idiots for not going out with you because you're pregnant. You wouldn’t even be if it wasn’t for me. I’m sorry, I know you want to get out of the Southside and you deserve to more than anyone yet here I am tying you back down” FP said as Alice sighed as she ran her hands through his hair while he traced small patterns on her belly as the baby kicked.

“He loves it when you're around,” Alice said as FP smiled as FP looked at her.  
“I could be more often,” FP said as Alice laughed,  
“We both know that’s not happening,” Alice said as FP got up as he stumbled before looking at her.  
“Why the hell not Alice? I want to be a part of this, I want-” FP said as Alice got up cutting him off before he said what they both already knew.

“Stop FP, you are already a part of this. You come to to the doctor's appointments, once it comes time to shop we can do that, you’ll have stuff for your place and me for mine” Alice said as FP rolled his eyes.  
“And why do we have to be separate? Oh right you were the one who told me there’s only one way we can do this, and that way is ‘if we aren’t together’” FP said as Alice nodded trying to hold her own damn ground while every other second keeping FP upright.

“You're drunk FP! That’s a reason why I’m not here to clean up your act, you cannot do this when the baby comes” Alice yelled as FP laughed as he backed up before looking up at her.

“You don’t think I know that Alice? I know I’m a fucking mess, I’m terrified that I won’t be a good father. Look at how my old man treated me, our kid deserves a good father, I’m afraid I won’t be a good one. You're gonna be an amazing mom, meanwhile he’s stuck with the fuck up of a father” FP said as Alice shook her head tears began to spring into her eyes.

“Now you care about being a father? You're the one who told you're Fred you didn’t want a kid” Alice spat as FP shook his head.

“That’s where you’ve got things twisted Alice, I never said that. I only told him I wasn’t expecting one. But it’s much easier for you to think I don’t want him isn’t it?” FP asked as Alice backed away as he came closer to her.

“I never said that I shouldn’t even be having to argue with you right now over these things! I don’t deserve to deal with this FP! You can’t act all innocent when you keep popping in when it’s easiest for you then go around sleeping with other girls the next day!” Alice said as FP sighed.

“I know Alice, you don’t think I’ve known since the day I met you that I don’t deserve you? You're so much better than everything in this town, you deserve to get out of here and find a place that actually does deserve you, people, too. I-I know I keep coming back here and I know I don’t deserve it just Alice but you're the one thing in my life I can’t seem to live without” FP said as he came closer to her wrapped his arms around her as Alice stood there in shock meanwhile her body reacted by wrapping her arms around him.

They stood like that for a moment, still in time just in one another's arms. Both of their hearts were the happiest they had been in a while yet both knew they couldn’t remain like this, so they held on as long as they could before they knew once they separated they would have to stay that way. They pulled away and Alice smiled at FP who then began to stumble and Alice saw that his face had turned pale. Alice quicked put him dragged him into the kitchen where he then vomited into the sink.

“Jesus FP how much did you drink?” Alice asked as FP scoffed shaking his head as he stood up as Alice wiped the extra throw up off his mouth before she began to let the water run.

“I was trying to drink until I forgot that I only wanted to spend Valentine's Day with you, but look at how that turned out,” FP said as Alice laughed softly as she sighed.  
“You should get to bed,” Alice said as she walked him into the living room, she looked outside to see his motorcycle was out there, she truly had no idea how he made it to her house alive in his condition but she wasn’t going to let him out there.

“Here,” Alice said as she pushed his almost passed out body onto the coach as she then grabbed extra blankets and placed them on his body and raised his head onto a pillow.

“Thank you Alice” FP mumbled as Alice smiled nodding as he then fell asleep. Alice sighed as she then went upstairs into her own room. She slipped into an old extra large t-shirt of FP’s before she then slipped into bed, although her mind was still running with thoughts of FP.

It was then about three am when she heard her door creak open and footsteps towards her bed, Alice was half asleep at that point. She then felt FP’s body slide down next to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Alice began to open her eyes to try and protest even though she finally felt warm in bed for the first time in months.  
“Just let it happen Alice” FP mumbled as Alice sighed, maybe she was too tired for this or she was exhausted from fighting with him, or maybe because she wanted this too deep down. Either way, she did, and they slept that night together. Yet in the morning, as Alice already knew, he was gone.

Three months had passed and Alice was just one month away from her due date. She was obviously bigger and everyone knew it if they didn’t already that she was expecting. No one truly knew who the father was, and that's exactly how Alice liked it. FP had cleaned up his act, she told him if he wanted to be there at the delivery room he had to stop drinking at least two months prior, and he stayed true to that promise. They began spending more time with another, with more and more doctors appointments she was spending more time around him, yet she never let her feelings loose. She was too afraid of what could happen.


	2. News

It was a dull April morning as Alice walked into school with Mary and Hermione, although the three had seemed a bit strained lately with each gets focused on the future they still would try and be with one another at least in school. All three noticed instantly everyone staring at the three of them. Each looking at one another, they all looked normal, no one was in their pajamas, or messed up makeup. They continued to walk as everyone was staring at Alice’s belly,   
“What’s going on?” Mary asked as Alice looked around as well,

“I don’t know. But it has to do with Alice I think” Hermione said as they walked before some boys whistled.

“Hey, Smith! Since FP knocked you up can I go next?” The guy yelled as Alice turned red, embarrassed then furious, who the hell told him?

“Looks like you're a Southside slut!” Another girl yelled as Alice snarled past them as Hermione yelled at her to screw herself.

“You're just another girl who got knocked up by another Serpent,” a football player said as Alice marched up to him grabbing him by the collar yanking him down to her level.   
“Where the hell did you hear that FP is the father?” Alice yelled at the boy if looks could kill the poor fellow would be dead by now.

“I-I heard it in the boy's locker room” He stuttered as Alice let go of him then walking over to another group of jocks.

“So is it suddenly locker room talk means talking about who ended up getting me pregnant?” Alice asked as the guys all took a step back from the fuming girl in front of them.

“We just overheard it from some of the guys,” one of the football players said weakly as Alice rolled her eyes,

“Did you guys find out who said anything?” Alice asked as Hermione and Mary walked back next to her as they shook their heads.

“No, nothing everyone’s heard it from someone. You didn’t tell anyone right?” Hermione asked as Alice began to shake her head when she heard FP’s voice from down the hall.   
“Where the hell did you find out?” FP asked a group of girls who rolled their eyes at him,

“We just heard it from those guys” as they pointed to a group of basketball players as FP marched over to them before slamming one of them into a locker who was checking Alice out. Fred ran up behind him yanking FP off the guy,

“Where did you hear that I was the father?” FP asked as the guy looked a little shaken up as he shook his head,

“A group of girls was talking about it at Pops yesterday, we just overheard,” he said as FP nodded smiling before pushing him against the locker.

“Yeah just because you heard something doesn’t mean you have to pass it along jackass,” FP said before letting the guy go before FP and Alice’s eyes locked. Alice then was fuming, could it? Could it possibly be him?

“Who the hell did you tell?” They both yelled at each other at the same time as the hall went silent.

“Damn their powerful when their pissed” Fred said as Hermione nodded looking at the two who were glaring at one another.

“Fred” FP said as Alice nodded,

“Are you sure? You sure do take a lot of girls to Pops, maybe you just happened to slip it out as casual talk?” Alice spat as a couple of girls laughed as FP rolled his eyes.

“No, I wouldn’t do that. But what about you? You work their Alice, maybe someone asked and you just figured, why the hell not?” FP asked as Alice rolled her eyes.

“I have a bigger filter than that FP,” Alice said as the two stared down at one another, truth laid in both of their eyes and they knew it.

“Well if I didn’t tell anyone, and neither did you, then who did?” Alice asked before a girl from the Southside emerged from the crowd.

“I did,” She said as Alice raised an eyebrow.

“Who exactly are you?” Alice asked as the blonde girl grinned.

“Penny Peabody, I overheard Hermione and Mary talking about it in the girl's bathroom, and since FP and I are such good buddies” Penny sent a wink as FP glared at her as Alice rolled her eyes.

“I figured I’d share the happy news! Plus I mean it’s not too hard to figure out since FP here talks about you like you're some goddess, even though we all know you're just southside trash clinging onto a serpent king” Penny spat as FP charged over to her.

“Leave her the hell alone,” FP said before Alice grabbed him pulling him back as Penny smirked as the first bell rang, queuing everyone in that they had 5 minutes to make it to class.

“FP leaves her, she’s not even worth it,” Alice said as Penny spat at them before heading off to class as FP and Alice both let out a sigh.

“Well cats out of the box now,” Alice said as FP laughed nodding before someone ran past them knocking Alice’s books out of her hands.

“Watch it!” Alice yelled as she began to bend down to get the books when FP got there first.

“Let me,” FP said as Alice blushed slightly as he handed her her books.

“You know I am at least glad people know it’s yours,” Alice said as they walked toward her class as FP raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” FP asked as Alice nodded,

“Yeah, there was a rumor going around I got knocked up by some guy who worked at a lifeguard at the pool,” Alice said as he chuckled before wrapping his arm around her.

“They would’ve seen him with a black eye,” FP said as Alice smirked,

“Two” Alice said as FP raised an eyebrow.   
“Two?” FP asked as Alice nodded,

“One from me, and one from you,” Alice said as FP laughed as they got to her classroom.

“You were always capable of taking care of yourself Alice,” FP said as Alice smiled as she looked inside to see Hermione had already saved her a spot.

“Yeah but you helping out doesn’t hurt,” Alice said winking at him before walking into the classroom.

About a week had passed and Alice had been given her due date, May 12th, which was in a month and FP and Alice were both working as much as they could. FP was doing extra jobs for the Serpents trying to gain more cash while Alice was working six days a week trying to gather as much as she could before the baby came. It was a late night when FP went over to Alice’s with a bag of baby items, he had found a good but used crib from a friend of his dads, along with a changing table. He was setting them up in Alice’s room as she was going through the bag of baby toys and clothes.

“Thank you for helping me out, I don’t think I would’ve gotten very far on my own” Alice said as FP smiled nodding as he took a sip of his milkshake that she brought back for him.

“Yeah of course, I figured it’s better to set this one up first then I can figure out one for my place” FP said as Alice nodded slowly, still in her mind she was thinking they would’ve at some point agreed to not have everything separate, yet she hadn’t said a word.

“Yeah, man it’s crazy this little guy is coming so fast,” Alice said as FP nodded as he screwed on the final screw to the crib.  
“Yeah I know, it feels like yesterday when you told me after you had been puking your guts out,” FP said as Alice rolled her eyes,

“What a perfect memory,” Alice said in a monotone voice.

“Well here’s the stuff I was able to get,” FP said getting onto the bed with her and handing her the bag. There was about three bags, one full of diapers, another with a few toys and blankets, then one with two pajamas and one outfit. Alice smiled as she looked them all over before glancing at the small stash she had, worry began to fill her as she realized they don’t have enough stuff. As if FP could read her mind he began to think before he grinned,

“What if we have a baby shower? People bring lots of stuff to those things since we still will be able to shop but both still need to work it’s a way for us to gain extra items” FP said as Alice laughed.

“That’s a great idea FP, except no one likes me. Literally, I’ve only got Hermione and Mary and even now our friendship is strained” Alice said with a sad sigh as FP sighed looking at the worried women next to him. FP then looked at the clock to see it was approaching one am and they both had school the next day. FP took his bags off her bed and then threw her pillows back onto her bed.

“You should rest Alice, I’ll see you tomorrow,” FP said smiling at her as Alice smiled as she yawned before she nuzzled into her pillow. FP stood for just a moment admiring her, there hadn’t been in his life where he didn’t see Alice Cooper as beautiful, he doubted he could ever look at her otherwise. 

The next day at lunch FP skipped his class to make it to Hermione and Mary’s lunch period. He saw them walking into the lunch room before he pulled them both aside into the hallway, making sure Alice couldn’t see them from the table she was sitting at.

“Get your hands off us, Jones,” Hermione said as FP rolled his eyes,   
“Always so kind with your words Hermione,” FP said as Hermione rolled her eyes, they hadn’t been as close anymore since Hermione left Fred. Mary smiled at FP,

“What do you want FP?” Mary asked as FP nodded twiddling his thumbs.

“I was just wondering if this weekend, which I know is short notice but if you guys could put together a baby shower for Alice? I would try but I don’t know shit about those things, and I know you both have older sisters. Just the baby is coming soon and Alice and I have both been so busy working that we haven’t been able to do much shopping, and I know she claims she doesn’t have many friends but I was wondering if you could ask around? Just find a bundle of girls, I’ll ask too just-” FP rambled on as Hermione and Mary smirked at each other before cutting him off.

“We’ll do it FP. Make sure she isn’t working Friday night ok? We’ll make sure there will be a guest list and you should still ask some people but we’ll make sure it happens. Even though we were all shocked by you actually getting Alice pregnant she deserves a baby shower even if it’s a few years earlier than expected” Hermione said as FP smiled at them.

“Thank you guys so much,” FP said as Hermione and Mary smiled at him before FP spotted a group of girls and ran over to them to ask about the shower.

Hermione laughed as she looked at FP as Mary sighed,

“Man, he still loves her doesn’t he?” Mary asked as Hermione nodded.

“You're asking as if it hasn’t been obvious this whole time,” Hermione said as both the girls grinned before they began to talk to various girls around the lunch room.

“Wait I don’t work today? I swore it said my name for five o’clock Pops” Alice asked as Pops shook his head.

“Must’ve mistaken tomorrow for today Alice! I’ll see you tomorrow alright? Plus your friend is here” Pops said as Alice raised an eyebrow before turning around to see Hermione standing there with some clothes in her hand.

“Thanks, Pops, now Alice put this on. Be snappy, we’ve got places to go!” Hermione said as Alice took the clothes curiously before slipping them on in the bathroom. She was in a red summer dress that hugged her chest while showcasing her belly, she had no idea how Hermione found this.

“Aw look at you Alice,” Hermione said smiling as Alice came out of the bathroom smiling.

“You look beautiful Alice,” Pops said as Alice smiled at him,

“Thank you,” Alice said before looking at Hermione who grabbed her arm.

“Let’s go!” Hermione said as she dragged Alice into her car as she got inside and Hermione quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

“Where are we going?” Alice asked a Hermione smirked,  
“You’ll see, well in a moment,” Hermione said as she turned onto a side road heading to her house.

“Why are we going to your place?” Alice asked as Hermione groaned.

“Alice I know you want to be a reporter but right now is not the time for questions. Just trust me ok?” Hermione said as they parked as Alice slowly nodded as they got out of the car.   
“Follow me,” Hermione said as they walked towards her house and went inside, the house was huge, Alice, of course, knew this but usually she saw it full of people. This time it was empty and she could see deep into the house and up the staircases.

“Ok let's go into the living room,” Hermione said before she leads Alice to the living room door which was closed,

“Go on open it. I’m not you're butler” Hermione said as Alice laughed rolling her eyes before she opened the door to a dark room, then suddenly the lights were on and Mary and about twenty other girls from Riverdale High popped up.

“Happy baby shower!” Mary exclaimed as Alice looked at her in shock then at Hermione then back to all the girls and smiled. Alice hugged Hermione then Mary as she walked inside, there were blue decorations everywhere. With children's books scattered all over and food on the tables, everyone was dressed up and there was a blue chair with her name on it.

“How did you?” Alice began to ask as Mary smirked,

“That's for later, now sit! We’ll bring you some food and then the games will begin” Mary said as Alice smiled, she was starving as she sat down and was brought some fruit punch.

The baby shower went smoothly mostly, Alice knew all the girls in the room, to an extent they were either classmates or people she had run into over the years. She was able to mingle with them all as they played cheesy but fun games that Mary put together. It was about eight o’clock when the party had wrapped up. Alice had more gifts than she knew what to do with, loads of toys, clothes, bathing supplies, and loads of diapers.

Alice had hugged the final guest for coming, although she had asked where FP was since he told her he’d be there which made her head tilt but she brushed it off.

“Ok, how much did you guys actually eat from all that talking?” Hermione said as Mary and Alice looked at one another,

“Only a little” Alice said as Mary nodded as Hermione laughed.

“I’ll put a pizza in,” Hermione said as they all walked into the kitchen.

The three girls talked for the next few hours, asking about their future plans, talking about how Alice was going to balance being a mom and going to college. She had gotten into a university about thirty minutes outside of Riverdale and she had accepted,   
“FP is ok with it and I know it won’t be too bad. Just a bit more challenging” Alice said as the girls nodded.

“Well I’m going towards the east coast with Hiram, he has family there that he wants to get settled down into,” Hermione said as Mary nodded,

“Is that what you want?” Mary asked as Hermione shrugged,   
“I’ve learned it doesn’t always come down to that Mary,” Hermione said as Alice nodded understanding.

“Well Fred is staying here at a community college and I’m going out to get my generals then law school,” Mary said as Alice squeezed her arm.

“You’ll do amazing Mary,” Alice said as Mary nodded looking at her two friends,

“so will you two,” Mary said as they all smiled before they continued to talk.

It was now eleven and Alice was getting tired out from all the baby showering.

“I should start heading back,” Alice said as Hermione and Mary nodded as they all stood up,

“Here we can help you bag this all up,” Mary said as Alice smiled nodding as they all began to bag the gifts.

Once the gifts were bagged Alice smiled at the two,

“Thank you guys so much for putting this all together again,” Alice said as Mary and Hermione smiled.

“Well, you can’t give us all the credit. This all was FP’s idea, we just made it happen. Half the girls who showed up did because FP asked them to” Hermione said as Alice’s jaw dropped, she had no idea. Then there was a knock on the door as Hermione ran to get it,

“Here’s your ride,” Hermione said as Alice raised an eyebrow before FP walked inside as Alice then smiled.

“You asked them to do this?” Alice asked as FP blushed slightly before glaring at Hermione,  
“I told you not to tell her,” FP said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I’ve never been able to keep my mouth shut anyway,” Hermione said as FP scoffed as he then helped put everything into the trunk of Fred’s car.

“I’m giving you a ride to Mary, Fred asked if you could come to his place,” FP said as Mary nodded once everything was inside the car.

“Alright see you later Hermione, thank you again,” Alice said hugging Hermione before they all got into the car and drove off.

“Thank you, Mary!” Alice called out of the car as Mary walked towards Fred’s place as she nodded smiling at her before they drove off.

“FP thank you too, you didn’t have to ask them to do that for me,” Alice said as FP smiled glancing at her quickly.

“Not a problem Alice, plus you deserve this. I know you’ve been stressed about the baby and I just figured this would be a nice way to take your mind off it all” FP said as Alice smiled nodding.

“It really did, there were a few girls who asked of you, wondering why you weren’t there-did you make promises you couldn’t keep FP?” Alice asked as they pulled up to her driveway as FP laughed.

“No, I just may need to go on a few extra dates but I don’t mind,” FP said as Alice rolled her eyes.

“You're such a heartbreaker Jones,” Alice said as they carried the bags into her house as FP smirked,

“The best one in the books, baby” FP said as Alice scoffed as they set down the bags as she sighed noticing her mother’s door was shut, meaning someone was over.

“Here let me walk you out,” Alice said as FP nodded as they walked out the door and she shut it behind them yet they still stood on the porch.

“Thank you though, you didn’t have to do this. I’m sure you could’ve been on some date now or in the time it took for you to plan the baby shower. So thank you for using your time on me, it means a lot to me” Alice said as she scanned the floor as FP used his fingers to tilt her head up to meet his brown eyes.

“Did you really think I’d rather be out on a date than be there for you?” FP asked softly, a little hurt that that’s what she thought of him. Alice smiled weakly,

“Well, I don’t know. There are a lot of other pretty girls who aren’t pregnant in Riverdale. I just I don’t know someday I worry you only hang around me cause I’m carrying your child” Alice said as FP sighed looking at her.   
“Alice there are pretty girls here in Riverdale, but you are so beautiful. Even if you weren’t carrying my kid, I still am there for you. Even though we’ve broken up I wouldn’t turn my back on you” FP said truthfully. He knew, no matter how much time they’d spend away from each other, he’d always go back to her.

“Oh stop it, you're just saying that cause I’m in this dress. This is the first time I’ve dressed up since Christmas” Alice said causing them both to laugh as FP raised his left arm up to lean against the door looking down at Alice.

“Come on Alice, you know no one else compares to you,” FP said as Alice raised her eyebrows as her jaw dropped a little as she looked into his eyes, getting lost in them. 

Then before either one of them knew it, FP leaned down and his lips were on hers. The kiss was soft as if they were holding onto one another as Alice grabbed his shirt to pull him closer as FP’s hands went around the back of her head, holding her as they softly kissed one another. As they broke apart for air Alice looked up at FP, knowing she couldn’t lean back in she let go of his shirt and backed away as FP gulped taking his hands away, a little short of breath.

“I’m sorry Alice, I-I know you want us to be separate, I just I’m sorry I just-” FP said as Alice smiled softly looking at him.

“It’s ok FP,” Alice said as she sighed sadly, both knowing it couldn’t happen again. FP forced himself to back away as Alice watched him walk towards Fred’s truck,

“I’ll see you later alright?” FP called out as Alice smiled nodding at him.

“You know where to find me,” Alice said as FP nodded before driving off and Alice walked inside and up to her room. Her heart was busy doing summersaults as she felt the happiest she’d been in so long yet still felt alone. Knowing she needed to keep her space from FP Jones, no matter how badly her heart wanted him.

A few weeks went by before at 1 in the morning Alice called FP telling him her water broke as they rushed to the hospital, and a few short hours later their son was born. Charles and their lives would never be the same.


End file.
